


The Ancient Ones

by Azul_Nightingale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Greek Gods are present, Only from the greek side though, and some Titans, idk if relationships are gonna happen, oh and this is my first fic so be careful i guess, so are roman gods and some Egyptian gods, you have been warned unless you don't read tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Nightingale/pseuds/Azul_Nightingale
Summary: The Avengers have failed to go back in time to get the stones. Captain America found and stole the mind stone, but he threw it out a window on a whim, and accidentally wakes up Primordial. This results in the world getting a lot of help.  A side effect? well, the Grandmaster fears even the minor gods for a pretty good reason.





	The Ancient Ones

The Infinity war was five years ago. It was a tragic event- children became orphans, parents lost their children, friendships suddenly a thing in the past. But slowly, people rebuilt their lives to a new normal. It wasn’t better per say, but it was a normal. 

Some people tried to look at the bright side, but in reality the only good thing was that traffic wasn’t as bad, and all current wars were put on pause. The horrible event helped bond humanity as one united force for the first time. A temporary world democracy, involving all countries except for a few, was put in place so that governments could rebuild. 

SHIELD lost 1/4 of it’s agents, while HYDRA lost ½. The world was at peace, though it was a solemn and sad one.

These things weren’t what Scott expected to come back to. He expected everything to be normal- not the same thing that happened to Wasp happen to 3.5 billion people. So when he saw an opportunity to bring her and everyone else that was dusted like her back, he took it. 

That chance failed spectacularly. Not only was Thanos still at full power, more powerful after absorbing the power stone at the cost of the other five, but when Scott tried out the time machine, he ended up as a 15 year old. He was a full grown man inside of a 9th grade body, 10th grade if he’s lucky. He also doesn’t have his powers. 

When Tony and Steve went back, Tony was caught, and as a result, Steve was as well. They were forced to send themselves back without their stone. 

With Clint and Natasha, they weren’t able to get their stone because it simply didn’t accept Clint, although the Guardian said something about the children of the Sky and the Earth healing what was lost. 

Bruce wasn’t able to get the Time stone. The Ancient One simply didn’t let him, and forcefully sent him back.

Thor got distracted, and Rocket got caught.  
Falcon didn’t get to the future in time, and instead was captured with Nebula.However, both were able to escape, and got back to the future without the stone. 

The Mind Stone was the only one to be taken which became clear when Cap pulled it out of a secret pocket underneath his armor. But it wasn’t enough- and it showed. Everyone stared at each other in horror before all walking away, each needing time alone, though for some it was counter-productive. 

In all the mess, cap threw the stone high into the sky- it went out of sight, and unknown to cap, it awoke the Sky. The sky had it fall onto the earth, which awoke the Earth. And together, they woke up Time and his siblings, who woke up Thunder, Water, and Death, who woke up their siblings. Then. all together, they woke up Sun and his people, and then the Mirror image of Thunder who woke up his people. 

Tony went into a lab. He got out of his suit and hit it with everything he could. Soon it was utterly destroyed. A warm wind swept through the building, bringing with it an air of calm.

When Tony looked up, a man with crippled legs stood before him offering him a hand, a fondness in his eyes. 

“Can I take a look at the suit?” he asked, but with the power and authority he had in his voice, it sounded like an order. It felt like a test of some sort, and Tony never failed one of those. So he nodded. 

“Of course. I don’t know if you can do much to it, but you can try.” Tony didn’t let on that he knew it was a test, but the amused look in the man's eyes said that he wasn’t fooled. 

The man waved a hand over the pieces,and he picked some up and fiddled with them. Suddenly all the pieces started glowing a blinding white, and Tony was forced to look away. When the glow died down, he looked back over at the pieces. In their place was a suit, brand new. However it seemed much more advanced, and the man winked at him. 

“I made a few...improvements.” He said mischievously. He suddenly grew sober, his face curling into a small frown. 

“ You don’t think that we actually abandoned you, do you? Though, I can see that you don’t recognize me, so I’m guessing you guys improved a little bit, and you continued to tell our myths. I go by Hephaestus.” Tony immediately paled. He knew that that wasn’t a name based on the Greek god. That was the Greek God. 

Hephaestus chuckled and smirked at Tony. “ Handy piece of work that suit.” a warm smile settled over his features. “You and the other Avengers can rest now. Your souls have cried out, and all have answered. When i say all, I mean the Council, the Titans, the Fates, Gaea and Uranus are all awake, as well as some of the Egyptian Gods and the Roman Gods.” 

Tony paled more and more as the list went on, but Hephaestus answered all his questions before they even began. “We’re awake to protect you and the rest of humanity.We have no wish to harm you. We will protect you and bring back those who got turned to dust.” 

Tony grew silent for a moment before looking at the god. “Thank you.”

Hephaestus nodded once before tapping Tony’s forehead. Tony fell asleep, only to wake up in his bed, and Hephaestus gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long, just shy of 965 words, but I'll be working on the length as I go. I don't have a set update schedule either, but I'll try to update once or twice more before school starts again. I'm also relatively new to this, but i'm trying my best with the spelling and grammar. If I missed something, just let me know so I can fix it. again, sorry about the length!


End file.
